


Sharing Pizza

by evak1isak



Series: Pizza deliverer [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Boys Kissing, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Domestic Fluff, Evak - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even's little plan worked, and Isak lets him in with the hopes of getting something out of this situation.





	Sharing Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Second part for "Pizza Delivery". Some people asked for a second part so here it is xx hope you like it

“You fool could have gotten your ass frozen!” Isak said with worry in his face right after opening the door to the delivery guy.

 

Even just laughed, “Trust me, I feel like it will be worthy.” Isak let him in and guided him to the living room. He had his pizza, still on the cardboard box, on the table in front of the sofa, the RuPaul’s Drag Race episode he was about to watch paused.

 

“Sit wherever you want,” Isak said before going to a different room, leaving Even alone, who sat on the sofa and looked around. Isak came back with a fluffy blanket. He covered Even’s shoulders with it.

 

“Thanks,” the older boy said when Isak sat next to him, cross-legged.

 

“Why did you take up a job that requires being in the cold for so long?” Isak asked him while he opened the cardboard box.

 

“I also live in a rented flat, so it helps to pay the rent,” Even explained. “And I get to meet cute boys.”

 

A faint smile appeared on Isak’s face as he took a slide of pizza. “Idiot.” He bit his pizza and moaned. “This shit is good, are you the one who cooks them?”

 

Even munched on his pizza and shook his head. “No,” he gulped. “I’m just the bitch who delivers the pizzas.”

 

Isak snorted and tilted his head, “Really, Even? A meme?”

 

“What’s wrong with memes?” The older boy smiled to him.

 

“Aren’t you here to conquer me?” Isak asked. He didn’t realize, but he was getting closer to Even’s body, who still was covered in a blanket. And, somehow, he’d forgotten about his terrible break up.

 

“What if I’m here for the pizza?” Even said before taking another slice.

 

Isak’s jaw dropped, feigning being offended. “You would never!”

 

“Of course not, idiot. It’d be pretty mean to eat your post-break up pizza, don’t you think?”

 

And that’s when it all came back. Even realized how Isak’s smile dropped and he looked down, suddenly quiet. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t-“

 

“It’s fine, really.”

 

Even took the blanket off his shoulders and placed them on Isak’s. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Isak sighed, “I guess? I haven’t told anybody. Not yet.”

 

“When did it happen?”

 

“This morning. I went to his flat to surprise him, he’d been in Bergen for two weeks, and I found him fucking with another guy.”

 

“Shit, what a fucking bastard. You deserve better than that. Everyone does.” Even brought him closer to him until Isak’s head was resting against his chest. Even could feel Isak trembling against his body. He took another slice of pizza and offered it to the boy, “Here, this will help you.”

 

Isak took the slice and moved his head off Even’s shoulders. “Thanks. You’re being too nice to me. I could be a serial killer, you know?”

 

Even laughed. And laughed. And laughed again. Isak realized how his eyes and the corner of his lips crinkled, and how his laughter shook his body completely.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You look sooo adorable, it’d be impossible for you to be a serial killer.”

 

“Isn’t that what it’s all about? Not looking like a serial killer?”

 

“You couldn’t even kill a fly.”

 

“Hey, I’m strong!” Isak said, crossing his arms. _Gosh_ , he is so cute when he gets angry, Even thought.

 

“I didn’t say you weren’t.” Once Isak had finished his slice of pizza, Even took the remaining one.

 

“Hey, that’s the last slice,” Isak said.

 

“Do you want it?” Even asked with a smirk.

 

Isak pouted.

 

“Come and get it then,” Even said as he stretched his arm above his head and behind him.

 

“Not fair, you’re taller than me!” Isak crawled towards Even and literally started _climbing_ Even’s body. The delivery guy, though, was laughing as Isak tried to take the pizza from his hand. Isak pushed a bit further, and Even fell on his back on the sofa, with a startled Isak now sitting on his lap and with their noses almost touching.

 

Everything went silent.

 

“Uh… Sorry,” Even said before gulping. “I-“

 

Isak covered Even’s lips with his own, his hand on Even’s cheek. He could feel Even smiling in the kiss. It was sweet, no tongue included, and it felt exactly like Isak thought it would. He finally broke the kiss in order to breathe, which caused Even to let out a needy moan.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want this anymore?” Even asked with the pizza still in his hand.

 

“I have better things to do now,” Isak said, and Even laughed while he let the pizza on the cardboard box. Sooner than he’d expected, he had Isak’s lips back on his, and Even took the chance to place his arms around Isak’s waist, who was still on top of him. It got a bit messier when Even’s tongue entered Isak’s mouth, both of them desperate for the kiss.

 

Even didn’t know how long they’d been kissing, stopping only to take a breath before starting again. They didn’t say anything, kissing was enough.

 

Isak now had his head on Even’s chest, listening to his heart while Even played with his golden locks and they talked about everything and anything. “I’m just mad you didn’t order a pizza before.”

 

“Oh, I have,” Isak said, positioning himself until he was comfortable on top of Even. “They just never sent the hot guys to bring my pizza.”

 

“Are we going to keep sharing pizza?” Even asked with his deep voice.

 

Isak looked up and smiled, “No way. At least not as client and worker.” He got closer to Even’s face, looking at his lips.

 

“As something else?” Even asked with a smile full of hope.

 

“Yeah, we could try that,” Isak said before kissing him.

 


End file.
